Legendary Stone!
by XiaoWing
Summary: Ichigo was sucked into a stone and wakes up in a competly different world. He needs to cope with the strange things there and find a way to get home.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was in a dark enclosed space. He couldn't move and only could fell what is going on around him. He looked around but didn't feel anything again. He only noticed how some of his reiatsu was taken from time to time, but it was so little that he almost didn't notice it. The last memories he had come from him going home from school. He had successfully defeated Azein with Mugetsu and had, what everyone thought lost his powers. It wasn't true and Ichigo had still his powers but Urahara had sealed it out of fear that the Central 46 would try something. Ichigo had walked home like every other day, but this time he noticed that something was about to hit him. Out of reflex he stepped to the site and a stone landed right next to him. It was a normal white stone if it wasn't for the silver and gold colorings. Ichigo looked around but could find no one that had thrown the stone. He touched it out of curiosity and seconds later he found himself in this place, the seal on his reiatsu broken. Since then his reiatsu had been drained away by something and his body had reacted with creating more. He had already surpassed the power level he had while Mugetsu and it was still rising.

Ichigo wanted to get out of, probably the stone. He was worried that something happened to his friends of family. He tried to break the stone with his reiatsu outburst but the stone stayed intact. He had waited a long time again when suddenly the whole space around him began to tremble. Then he noticed that he (the stone) was falling. It was a very long fall and if Ichigo had a newspaper or a book to read he would be finished by the time he had hit the ground. A cracking sound appeared and Ichigo felt like he was thrown out of something. Then everything became black again.

Others POV:

We were wandering along the streets. Ash and his friends had just visited Pallet town to visit Ashs mother and prof. Eich. They suddenly say, it looked almost like a comet coming down near them and decided to investigate. They neared the hole that had been created and found a stone cracked in the middle in the deepest part of the hole. Next to it lied a founded boy with orange hair almost like Mistys. They knew that they couldn't leave him here so they decided to bring him to prof. Eich. It wasn't that hart to transport him there, since their pokemons where strong and soon they arrived at the doorstep of Eich. They rang and soon after an older man with white hair opened the door.

"Professor Eich, we found this boy next to a comet or stone and he was founded. We wondered if you could look at him!"

"Of course bring him in! Lay him on the table over there and I will look what I can do."

They did so and professor Eich looked at the boy. Something was different from him and he somehow had the feeling that there was something that he shouldn't interver with, but this boy needed help and so Eich pushed the thoughts out of his mind and checked the boy.

Ichigos POV:

Ichigo opened his eyes to a blinding like and closed them again. Then he opened them a second time, but this time because of shock. He saw light and that meant he was outside of that stupid stone. He looked around and saw an older man and four kids staring at him.

"Are you alright?" asked the older man in a surprised and confused voice.

"Yes, I am alright, still feeling a bit shaken but it will go away after some time! You helped me didn't you?" The kids and old man nodded and Ichigo was about to thank them when he felt a touch to his arm. It was a little blue creature that he had never seen before that said shaggy. The next second it sucked a bit of reiatsu out of him and started to glow. Then it started to get bigger and said Shillok. Ichigo just stared at it with wide eyes. That was definitive not his world.

Normal POV:

They stared at the boy and then the Shillok. Then they stared back at the boy. The boy himself seemed to be shocked and confused and seemed to try to get a distance between him and the Schilllok.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Eich suddenly.

"Sure!" said the boy who still seemed to be shocked about this event.

"These children found you lying next to a stone with silver and golden markings. Do you know something about it?"

"If I know about it, Of course I do! That stupid thing suddenly sucked me inside him and I just couldn't get out. I was just coming back from school too. It suddenly fell out of the sky and I touched it sucked me inside of it. I tried everything but I just couldn't get out. The worse is that my reiatsu was sucked sometimes from me like this creature (monster was in Ichigos thought) just did."

They all just stared at him and Eich was already thinking about something.

"Would it be alright for me to try something at you?" Eich asked and Ash and his friends watched curious.

"Since you saved me it's alright but if I don't like it I will fight back!" Eich just nodded and toke a pokeball out. Then he touched Ichigos forhead with it and Ichigo noticed a pulling feeling. Ichigo let his reiatsu flare. He wouldn't be pulled into anything again anytime soon. He hated to be pulled into something after what happened with the stone.

-!-

The group felt heavy and it was hard to breathe. Flame like things had suddenly appeared all around the boy and his eyes had changed to a blue color. The pokeball broke and the heavy air stopped.

"So I was right after all." Eich suddenly said.

"With what were you right" asked a curious Max.

"The pokeballs are created to suck in beings that have strong live force. Pokemon, when they go over a certain level of live force evolve. This boy did without knowing the same to Shiggy. It was given a bit of his live force and it was apparently enough to involve. Live force gets stronger the more time the pokemon has fought because it needs to get stronger and so they don't get injuried. It is a reflex or a body reaction you could say. This boy seemed to pose an extraordinary living force and the level seemed to be gigantic. I don't know what he is but he could be even stronger than the legendary pokemon." Eich described.

"Professor Eich, why do you know so much about live force and what function it has?" Maike asked and her brother looked confused at her.

"Since when could you say a whole intelligent sentence?" Max asked to probably annoy his sister.

All he got as an answer was a hit and an angry glare coming from his sister.

"I met one of my old friend a few month ago and he told me what he had found in a ruin. It was an old stone table that told about the lives of pokemon and how they evolve."

"Oh!" they almost said at the same time.

-!-

"I don't want to interrupt you but are you talking about reiatsu? The thing I used just now?"

"Oh, yes, yes. We are talking about that. We call it live force."

"So that thing sucked out a bit of my live force and used it to evolve!" Ichigo asked, still a bit confused.

"Yes that would be about right, but let me asked you something. What are you that you have this much reiatsu and where did you come from? You do not know of pokemon, so I am presuming that you aren't from this world."

"I think you are right about that one, but I don't know if I am allowed to tell you what I am." Eich seemed to be disappointed but Ichigo thought about it. Eich and those kids had saved him and they had at least the right to know. Screw the rules. He wasn't even a full shinigami anyway. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something when he heard whispering.

"What is that? Is it a pokemon? It feels like one." A thing said and Ichigos eyes widened.

That creature (shiggy it was called right? Ichigo mused to himself) ran to them and said: "Do you know of a legend about a legendary stone that can grant you unstoppable powers? I think he has to do something like this or has the stone. I just touched him and I evolved." The creature said and pointed at himself.

"Are those creatures able to talk?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him when he said that. That mouse on the boy with the black hair seemed to be exited and jumped unto his lap.

"Can you understand me?" asked the mouse him and he just nodded. It was weird and totally insane to talk with a mouse. All the pokemons around him seemed to gather and the mouse said:

"Why can you understand us? Humans shouldn't be able to!"

Ichigo still looked at the mouse and then said: "Dunno, to be real. I didn't even know you existed till now. What are you anyway?"

"A Pikachu, I can make lightning and we pokemon are pokemon that can be caught or free. If we are chaughed we have a trainer, that can let us do anything for them, but only if we want to. Ash" the mouse pointed at the boy with the black hair "is my trainer and I really like him. All of us pokemon like him and he is really nice to be around, even if he doesn't understand us."

Ichigo listened to all the babbling that the Pikachu was doing. He was surprised that a little mouse could talk so much. He looked around and found out that the others were staring at him with wide eyes all the time.

"Are you really able to understand them?" the black haired one named ash asked. Ichigo just nodded and the boy seemed to pout. Ichigo smiled a bit at that but the others didn't notice.

"It said that you are really nice and that all your pokemon" it was still a bit hard to say that "really love you."

Pikachu looked at Ichigo for a second with sparkling eyes and then looked to Ash and nodded. The boy really understood them.

"You still want to know what I am, right?" Ichigo suddenly said to all their surprises. They nodded and Ichigo continued. "I am a human, but that's not all. I am also a shinigami in my world." Everyone looked at him confused. What was a Shinigami?

He noticed the looks and said: "Shinigamis are dead souls that exist only of reiatsu, or live force like you said. They take care of the balance of the world and sent souls to heaven. They are two types of soul, one is harmless and the other, you never want to meet. Shinigami are called different things all over my world, like soul reaper or death god. I am the only ever existing Shingami that is still alive. They can also become super old and even you" he pointed at Eich "are still young, very young in their eyes. Some of them are over a thousand years."

They all stared at him. If what he had said is through than he really was a being of a different world and like he described Shinigami, it was almost like Arceus or Ho-Oh.

"I am also going to warn you beforehand. I have three soul parts. If my eyes become gold and outside black then run what you can. It will definitely kill you otherwise." They all just nodded. They really didn't want to die and even if he was lying they would be careful.

Ichigo stood up and went outside. They all followed him and he looked at his hand. 'I probably can't leave my body in this world, so it would be better if I could summon Zangetsu with my human body'.

'**That would be a wise decision Ichigo. Try to summon me.'** Zangetsu had heard him (what a surprise, he lives inside his head) and had given approval but to Ichigos misery Shiro started to talk as well.

'_**I am so hurt aibou, telling them to run away if I start to control your body!' **_Shiro did the thing Ichigo hated the most. He acted like his father and started to act as if he was hurt.

'Shiro stop it. You now as much as I that if you are outside you forget everything and just attacks anything moving, if we are in a battle.'

'_**Yes, yes aibou, you just don't understand the world fun!'**_ Shiro said.

Ichigo didn't say anything to that. He would never understand Shiros taste and he was happy about that at least.

-!-

The boy stood still before the door and Eich, Ash, Max, Maike and Brock had formed a half circle around him. He had closed his eyes and didn't move. Then there started to appear flames that formed into an object into the boy's hand. It was a long black sword. The boy looked surprised at the sword and seemed to muse about something.

'Zangetsu, why are you in you bankai form?' Ichigo asked confused. Zangetsu seemed to be confused as well till he said: **'It seemed that your powers have become so strong that I can't even hold the shikai form anymore. I will probably stay like this.'** Ichigo nodded and took the sword.

He went to the woods that stood near them and looked up. There was no living being in it and Ichigo lifted his sword up and moved it slowly down. The surprise of all the watchers and Ichigo himself was big. The sword had cut, not through one but through almost ten trees. Ichigo let Zangetsu disappear and went back to the others.

"What did you do boy?" Eich asked.

"My name is (he thought for a minute) Ichigo Kurosaki and not boy, please stop calling me that and that was one part of my soul. The second you don't want to meet like I said before."

They all nodded and Ichigo looked at them for a minute before asking:

"Does one of you know how I can get home? I don't really know how I got here and I really want to go back. I am worried about the others."

They all noticed Ichigos sad look for the first time. His scowl almost made him seems to be expressionless, expect the scowl but now they could see that he just didn't see them. Eich thought a bit.

"Why don't you go with Ash and his friends?" They will visit many cities and maybe you can find an answer in the old ruins that exist around there." Eich said happily. It would benefit the group if they had someone like Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and looked to Ash "Can I go with you?" he asked them all. They nodded and smiled. It wasn't like them to say no to a person that needed help.

-!-

Somewhere else it wasn't so good.

"Where is my stone?" asked a very powerful and demanding voice.

"We do not know it Arceus-sama, it probably fell down to the human world when the fight took place."

"Find it now! It would be a catastrophe if someone else got their hands on it."

-!-

Ichigo felt a small shiver going up his spine but ignored it. It wouldn't mean anything anyway. Ichigo was staying in the house of the Ketchum till they would move. Ichigo had been told that his clothes now are too weird in this word and he needed something else. Ichigo looked at the others and disagreed. They looked completely normal, but to not hurt the mom of Ash he just nodded and let himself be dragged around.

"This is perfect for you, quick put it on!" She said and shoved him into another room.

Ichigo put the clothes on and looked down. She had chosen a black jean, a white sleeveless shirt with a black and silver dragon on it and black shoes. Ichigo really didn't know what to say to this but went back anyway. Ashs mother looked dreamy and gave him a back that went over one shoulder, also in black and with a silver picture on it. Ichigo didn't know what that was but let it be. He looked inside it and found more of the same clothes he was wearing and a few other things that he couldn't identify.

-!-

He had gone outside of the house and his scowl had become worse. Every woman that he met on the street seemed to be drooling around him and he really didn't know why. He hated that. Even in his town all the girls did that and he really didn't understand. What was wrong with them? Even the boys started to act weird around him. Some of them became sparkles in their eyes, some gave him a hateful look and some also drooled, even if the number was definitive smaller.

He met Ash and the others on the way to Eich. They also looked at him with wide eyes but they didn't drool or do anything else.

"What is with your reaction? Even all the people I met on my way to Eich stared at me and started to drool, look hateful at me or had sparkles in their eyes."

"Have you seen that much woman till you were here?" Maike suddenly asked.

"No, there were also men, why do you asked?" They all looked at him with wide eyes expect Ash and Max that looked as clueless as him.

"They only you hateful glares right" suddenly asked the guy named Brock.

"No, some of them also drooled. It was really weird and I got a shiver every time." Maike and Brock gave him a sympathize clap on the back and said:

"Hope you will never know what they wanted from you" from Maike and

"I really am jealous of you but I am also really happy to not be you right now!" Brock said.

Ichigo was about to yell at them when professor Eich came to them and held out a few pokeballs.

"Those are for you! This is a pokemon journey after all. If you want to, you can try to catch yourself some pokemons" with that he winked and went away. Ichigo looked at the balls and just put them into his back. He wouldn't use them but it was better to have some just in case. Ichigo suddenly looked to Ash and said:

"Can you catch me with a pokeball and then give it back to me? I don't want an accident to happen and suddenly I am caught from someone I don't even know!" Ashes just nodded and throw a pokeball at him. This time he let himself be sucked in and seconds later he was out again. He took the ball that Ash gave him and hung it with a cord, that Ashs mother had given him, around his neck. He never wanted to get caught again and this would hinder all who tried to do so.

They went there way and Ash decided that they would go to a whole new region that they haven't visited till now. It was said that the most ruins where there to.

Hope you like it and will write reviews. I didn't know if a mix with pokemon would function, but I really wanted to try.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They had journeyed for about two weeks but still hadn't arrived in the region they wanted to be. Ash was really a happy going kid and every time he saw a pokemon he stared at it and started to smile. That happened often in their journey since the pokemon always surrounded Ichigo. Ichigo didn't really like them. They always surrounded him and then stared, only stared.

They had entered a very big forest to Ichigo's dismay and needed to wander through it to get to the ferry boat they wanted to take. Ichigo sighed when he noticed that the pokemon had done it again. He said done on a stone with his trademarked scowl and sighed. He really started to hate pokemon.

Ash, Brock, Maike and Max were having the best time of their live. The pokemon were almost drawn to Ichigo and they could see so many different kinds. Rock mused about their fur, while Max and Ash mused if they could catch some and Maike just looked dumbly at them and at Ichigo.

"Can't they leave me alone? They are worse than Kenpachi!" Ichigo said under his breath so no one heard him. The pokemon still didn't stop staring thought and started to ask questions.

"Are you a pokemon?" One of them asked. Ichigo shock his head. "I am human!" It was a simple statement, but the pokemon reacted to it with loud talking and more staring at him. The group watched interested.

"Ash" Ichigo looked into the groups' direction. "Can we go now? I hate pokemon!" Ichigo said while looking at the pokemon that had surrounded him. Ash nodded but seemed to want to say something that was cut off when there was suddenly a loud (very loud) scream. Ichigo wondered how someone could let go of such an earsplitting scream that would make you deaf but let it be when he noticed that the group had already run off into that direction. Ichigo slowly went over there with all the pokemon following him as if he was their trainer.

They arrived at a clearing and the first thing they noticed was a very big pokemon made out of stone. It roared and attacked the person that was sitting before it but it was stopped in time when the group let their own pokemon out and attack. Ichigo went to the woman that was still sitting shivering on the ground and lifted her up. He went further away from the scene and sat her down again.

"You should wait here or you will just get into their way!" Ichigo said looking if the woman had any injuries. He noticed the pokeball in her hand and her expression of hate toward the pokemon.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked her suddenly. "What do you mean what did I do?" She asked putting on an innocent face.

"I know that you have done something to that pokemon. What did you do?" Ichigo asked in a demanding voice and his scowl deepened. She seemed to be scared by his searching gaze but still stuttered: "I didn't do a thing! It just suddenly attacked me and then I screamed for help."

"I know that you are lying and I hate when somebody lies to me. Tell me the truth now!" His voice became distorted a bit at the end but Ichigo didn't care. He wanted answers and he hated to be lied at. His father had done the same and it had almost cost them all their lives.

She shivered and tried to look away from his demanding gaze. She wouldn't tell him the truth even if she had to die taking it with her to her grave.

"I can grant you that wish!" Ichigo said while standing up. It was almost like he had read her mind but he knew that she would think something like that. He had met enough people of that caliber and knew when he stood before one. He summoned Zangetsu and she looked shocked at him. Her savior had just turned into the most dangerous one of them all.

"Do you still wish to die or will you tell me the truth now. If you die it will be easier for me to get the truth out of you. I can see you after all!" She didn't really understand but now she really had second thought and almost desperately yelled:

"I hate stone pokemon and I wanted to kill it but it was stronger and attacked me so I screamed." She started to cry but Ichigo didn't really care. He let his sword disappear again and went to the stone pokemon. His friends were having trouble with it because it was on rampage and they really didn't want to hurt it too much.

"The pain won't go away even if you kill them all now!" Ichigo said standing almost in front of the pokemon. They all looked surprised at him. They hadn't notice him coming closer at all. The stone pokemon only roared at started to move toward him. Ichigo sighed and said: "What you are doing is just attacking us out of anger. You are doing the same as the woman now. You are only attacking innocence people from the same race because one of them hurt you." The pokemon didn't come to his senses and let his massive head fall on Ichigo in hopes to crush him with it. The group screamed but when the smoke cleared they saw Ichigo unharmed and the pokemon laying unconscious on the ground. The woman had already run away but Ichigo was sure that she had heard his little speech. Maybe, just maybe she would think of her hatred and burry it.

The pokemon opened his eyes and noticed how the pain slowly disappeared. The group had decided to sleep her today because Ichigo said he would take care of it. It slowly lifted its head and noticed that warmth came spreading through his whole body through one point. It looked at the point and noticed the boy it had attacked at the end. Something green glowing came from his hands and he mumbled something like: "I hope that I am doing this right." Ichigo had only heard it this kido ones but that didn't mean he couldn't try it. It seemed to work because the wounds or more like scratches in the stone seemed to disappear. The pokemon noticed that he was still very tired and laid his head down again without Ichigo noticing.

* * *

><p>It awoke the next morning to the first sun rays and noticed something lying against him. He turned and noticed that the boy who had healed him had fallen asleep and apparently used him as a pillow even thought stone wasn't really that soft. It didn't move anything else than its head in fear that he might wake the boy. The sun had been rising for some time now when the first of the group started to awake.<p>

Brook awoke fist and started to make breakfast noticing only shortly that the pokemon was still there. Then were Max and being followed soon after by Maike. She seemed to be still in deep sleep when you looked at her thought. Ash was the last and had the most problems standing up. He winced and curled around, trying to stay asleep but miserable failing when Brock called them for breakfast. He was the first their even thought he had been the last to wake up expect for Ichigo. They wanted to wake him but it was really hard to get near him. The stone pokemon had almost formed a complete circle around him with his body and when they went through the gap that was still open they noticed many pokemon that had curled against him. Ash let Bulbasaur out to get Ichigo out of all the pokemon with his tendrils. Ichigo reacted seconds later when they came closer. He jumped out of the way and looked at the group and his surroundings. He blinked rubbed his eyes and blinked again. He had thought that it was his crazy dad again that had tried to kick him.

He slowly went out of the circle and all the animals around him started to move when they noticed that he wasn't there. He stretched, ignored the pokemon as best as he could and went toward the table for breakfast. They all settled down for breakfast and when Ichigo took the first bit Rock stared at him intensely. Ichigo was confused. What did Brock want from him? He ate normally didn't he? After some time of the staring contest between Brock and Ichigo, Ichigo decided to fuck it and started to eat again. He only noticed later that the group seemed to gulp down his food as if it was the only one in the world. Ichigo sighed and said to Brock: "It was delicious, thank you for the food!" Ichigo said while hoping that he had said it good enough and it seemed it had functioned when Brock looked away satisfied.

* * *

><p>They continued their journey and arrived two days later at the ferry boat. It hadn't taken them as long as they expected because the Onix had transported them as thanks till the end of the forest. Ichigo was thankful for that because all the other pokemon couldn't reach him while he sat on Onix. He started to like big pokemon on who he could ride. He would catch one of those sometime later, maybe.<p>

Ichigo really loved sailing. All those pokemon in the water couldn't come near him and the ones in the sky were too careful of other trainers to really come near. The other seemed disappointed but could live with it. Everything was fine until Ichigo noticed that all the pokemon that had followed the ship started to move underwater or fly away. Ichigo knew that it could only mean one think: Danger! He warned the others and tried to talk to the captain.

"Captain, something is happening. I think a storm is coming." Ichigo said with a worried tone.

"Look at the sky young lad. There isn't even a little cloud. Don't worry." Ichigo cursed his luck. He wasn't taken serious.

"The pokemon that I have seen following us have disappeared all us sudden. Look at the sea and the sky. There isn't a single one. Pokemon only disappear if they know it will be too dangerous to stay!" Ichigo told the captain. He didn't know if that was really true but he knew that even in his world the animals had a better survival instinct and the humans often noticed if something was wrong from their reaction.

The captain didn't believe the boy (Ichigo looked younger than him and with that he was 'the boy!), but he was right. Pokemon knew when it would become dangerous through their instincts and he really couldn't see a pokemon anywhere. Even the wingulls that always followed their boat had disappeared completely. He didn't want to admit it but the boy was probably right. He sighed and said:

"I think you are right. Please warn the other passengers that there may be a storm coming and that they should all get back to their rooms!" Ichigo nodded and sighed in relieve. The captain had at least a bit brain. He ran out and told all the passengers to go back into their rooms. Many didn't believe him but when they looked into his eyes they filled almost forced to go back into their rooms. Ichigo had almost forced everyone that didn't believe him into their rooms when he noticed that the wind was picking up quickly. He started to hurry when the first clouds started to appear in the sky and the first rain fell. He had brought everyone, even his own friends into their rooms when he noticed a woman standing at the rear of the ship.

"What are you doing there? Didn't you notice that a storm is coming up?" Ichigo asked while the first strong waves hit the site of the boat.

She looked at him with teary eyes and started to cry. Great, just what he needed. He only hoped that the life story wasn't so long.

"I fell in love with this my husband over two years ago when he suddenly broke up with me and left my and our child alone!" She cried out and Ichigo almost cheered. She wouldn't tell him his life story and started at the end of it.

"I don't want to live anymore. I am not as strong as most people think." She cried out while suddenly hugging Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised and worried. He needed to get the woman under deck soon or they would fall. The waves were already so strong that the ship rocked when one of them hit it.

"Listen to me and listen well. This child needs you. You don't need to show a strong side you just need to be there for it. You will find someone else that will probably love you more than your last one. Don't think of things that happened in the past. You need to move forward for your and this child's sake." Ichigo really hated the speech but they were necessary sometimes. She slowly nodded and whipped her tears away.

"We need to get under deck. It isn't save hear anymore!" Ichigo said to her. The rain droplets were already hitting them hard and the wind was getting stronger. If they stayed on deck they would surely be swapped away.

She nodded and stood up. She held her child close to her chest and moved with Ichigo right behind her to the door. His friends were already standing there, worried that something had happened. Then something unpredictable happened that was too quick that any of them fully comprehended it till it had happened. The woman fell and loosened the grip around her baby. It fell out of her arms when the next wave hit. The ship rocked to one side and the child slipped over the wet floor. Ichigo ran after it while the others were still trying to stand. The ship rocked too much for them to stand. The child fell over the railing and Ichigo jumped after it when he made eye contact with Ash. He grabbed the child and threw it into the air. Ash yelled something out and Ichigo saw how the tendrils entwined themselves around the child's body and it disappeared from his view.

The tendrils came back and tried to catch him too but it was too late and he hit the water. The impact caused his view to go black and he soon lost conscious after it.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter.<p>

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**First pokemon!**

The first thing Ichigo noticed was that he was lying on sand. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was only able to see sand and the bass of the trees or more precise palms from his point of view. He helped himself up with his arms and started to slowly walk toward the forest of palms. He didn't know toward where he was walking or why he had started to walk but he somehow knew that he should go there even thought he didn't know where there was. He noticed a huge gash going over his chest but he really didn't care. It was like he had become numb. He didn't feel the wound even thought it looked painful with the sand rubbed in it. He had already walked a long way, having left a blood trail when he noticed something black coming into his field of version.

He looked at the biggest creature that he had seen so far in this world so far but since the gilians were normally much bigger he wasn't scared. It looked a bit like a dragon and Ichigo noticed that it was injured. The wounds were deep and probably fatal if not treated right so Ichigo went to work. He brought water from a nearby river and washed the three deep gashes out. He used big leaves to cover the wound after having put on some herbs that he had found. It was when his vision started to blur and blackening that he finally looked at his own wound. He tried to threaten his wound too but soon collapsed near the dragon through blood loose.

When the dragon awoke it looked shocked around. It noticed a presence next to it and started to threatening growl. When he finally looked at the being he was surprised to see a human lying next to him in its own pool of blood, seemingly dead. He could still hear the heart beat of the boy but it was weak and he wondered how long the boy had left. It looked at his own body and noticed that he had been threatened. The boy seemed to have taken care of it since he could smell the boy's blood on his wounds. He also noticed the blood trail that came from the one part of the forest that leads to the beach. The boy seemed to have the wound already before he treated him. He was confused. The boy felt and smelled human but his aura told him something different. This boy had saved his life even thought he had needed to treat himself. He crawled toward the boy, wincing in pain here and there and turned the boy around. The wound surprised him. It was bigger and deeper than he had thought and the blood was still flowing out of it. The wound was infected and he knew that he would die. Even a doctor couldn't help this boy anymore, but he wanted to repay the boy. He had saved him after all. It was when he had moved his nose against the boys face that he regained consciousness and opened his eyes. It was a beautiful brown color and the boy looked around confused probably not being able to see clearly anymore.

Ichigo looked around seeing only blurs. He could make out shapes but nothing detailed. He noticed the shadow over him and slowly lifted his hands trying to touch it. The thing flinched away at first but let itself be touched after a while. Ichigo noticed that this was only the head. He was pretty sure that it was the dragon that he treated. Only then did he remember the wound that he had on his chest and slowly moved his hand and fingers toward it. He traced the wound with his fingers wincing at the pain but didn't stop. He called out his hollow power and noticed the white substance slowly coming out of the wound and covering it. It broke of a few seconds later, leaving only his already healed wound behind. Ichigo closed his eyes again, losing consciousness one more time.

He looked at the boy with wide eyes. He had moved his hand over the wound and a bone like substance had appeared. It had broken of seconds later and the wound was gone. There wasn't even anything visible that would have shown that he had a wound there. Nothing, not even a trace was left. The boy had closed his eyes and had fallen into what looked like deep sleep. He curled around the boy, hoping to give him a bit of warms and started to fall asleep also. He was still tired and needed to rest after all.

* * *

><p>It was about a week later when the dragon had fully recovered. Ichigo had found his bag and had used a bit medicine that Ash's mum had packed him to help the dragon heal faster. Through his 'pokedex' he had found out that the dragon pokemon before him was called: Rayquaza. He had also found out that it normally was green but the one before him was mostly black with red lines. It had red eyes and followed him with his eyes everywhere always curious and asking questions. Ichigo had decided to call him Kurofu, meaning black wind. It was nice to talk to him but the day he was fully recovered neared and Ichigo knew that he needed to say goodbye soon. He also needed to search for his friends. He knew they were probably worried and so on the eight day Ichigo talked to Kurofu.<p>

"I need to go now. My friends are probably worried about me." He said while looking straight into the dragon's eyes. They eyes didn't show any emotions and so Ichigo looked at him while smiling real for the first time and saying goodbye.

"We will surely meet again someday if I am not already in my own world." Ichigo said knowing that Kurofu knew what he meant. He had told Kurofu everything about what happened since he was here and that he was from another world. Ichigo had already turned and was staring to walk away when Kurofu had made up his mind and said:

"Ichigo, I want to come with you! I like your company and I wouldn't know what to do here anyway." Ichigo smiled, loving the idea of having Kurofu as a partner. He nodded and asked:

"Do you want me to catch you with this thing?" Ichigo asked carefully looking at the pokeball suspicious. Kurofu nodded and said: "It would be weird for the human beings to see me flying next to you. They are always easily scared and I am something they have never or only seen ones. Ichigo nodded and threw the pokeball toward him. The ball sucked Kurofu inside and Ichigo got him out again. Kurofu noticed the gaze he was getting from Ichigo.

"What do you want?" He asked somehow already knowing what Ichigo was going to ask.

"Can I sit on your back while you fly?" Ichigo asked hoping that Kurofu would agree. He had loved being transported that way since the incident with the stone pokemon. He was still a bit sad that he hadn't been able to heal Kurofu the same way but he himself had needed to recover and the hollow healing had cost him almost every ounce he had had left from his reiatsu. It was probably because of the loose that he had fainted again. He was thrown of his musing when he noticed that Kurofu was lying down before him. He almost jumped into the air because of happiness, however restrained himself and only smiled.

"Thank you!" Ichigo said with his scowl gone and replaced with the smile. Kurofu nodded and enjoyed the view he had gotten. He was sure that Ichigo's smile was the most beautiful and rarest think that he had ever seen. He smiled were rarely but when he smiled it was a true one. In the whole week he had been together with Ichigo he had only smiled three times so far. Ichigo had told him that he was surprised with himself since he didn't smile that often and Kurofu really counted himself lucky, being able to see it more than a few times a week.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had sat on Kurofu's back. They had flown for about five hours already when Ichigo saw land. He also noticed the ferry that he and his friends had taken. The night had already closed in so they didn't have to worry about being spotted. Ichigo called Kurofu back after they had safely landed and headed toward the pokemon center, having learned that the group always slept there. He stepped in and noticed the pink haired woman that was standing at the counter. He had learned through Brocks babbling that her name was sister joy and so he went toward her, wanting to ask if his friends had come through. She looked up and seemed to be shocked about something. She stood up and walked toward him.<p>

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" She asked a bit uncertain. He nodded his head and a smile broke out on her face.

"Your friends had been waiting for you since two days. They were hoping that you would send them a message of how you are. You are celebrated like a hero in this town. You saved the child's life, almost on the cost of your own. Ichigo was surprised that she knew about that. He didn't have time to response because she almost ran back to the counter, holding a telephone and tipping on the buttons furiously. Ichigo could only watch when she almost yelled into the handset how their friend was here, completely fine. The next thing he heard where loud steps coming from the stairs and his friends appearing before him. Ichigo nodded and was about to say 'yo' when they almost tackled him to the ground with big smiles on their faces.

"Why were so worried about you!" Ash said seemingly taking the words out of the others mouth. Ichigo nodded and said: "I am also happy to be reunite with you again. I was worried about you too. How are the baby and his mother?"

It was Max who answered: "They are both doing fine. She has thanked us as a replacement for you and had asked us to thank you too if we will meet you again. She said that she had acted foolish that one time and that she didn't have any problems anymore." Ichigo nodded, happy that she seemed to have somehow recovered.

"You are probably tired aren't you?" asked Sister Joy suddenly and they all nodded even though she had only asked Ichigo. I will bring you to your room. You others should also go to bed. You can tell your stories tomorrow." Ichigo nodded and was about to follow her when he remembered something.

"Could you check him? I have given first aid and he seemed to be fully recovered but I want to make sure." Sister Joy nodded and took the pokeball away. She but it into her machine and paled when she saw what pokemon was inside the ball. The group noticed her paling and looked onto the monitor, wanting to know the reason behind her loose of color. They paled also and stared at Ichigo. He noticed their stares but didn't know why he received them so he asked: "What, why are you all staring at me?" No one answered before the almost shouted in union:

"YOU HAVE A RAYQUAZA!" Ichigo winced by the sheer volume of their voices but nodded.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter.<p>

I had troubles finding a good name. If you have any better suggestions please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ichigo petted Kurofu and made a happy sound. He really loved traveling like this. No pokemon expect the flying ones could come near him and he didn't need to go through all those cities were the people acted weird.

It had been the next day when the group had started their travels again and Kurofu had allowed them all to ride on him. Max had used his little navigator and through Kurofu's help they had almost arrived in under a day. It was night right now and the other had started to sleep on Kurofu's body while he flew. Ichigo stayed awake and petted Kurofu a bit.

"Thanks for flying us all this way!" Ichigo said with a small smile. Kurofu saw it and seemed to smile back.

"Do not worry about it. I love to fly and I would do anything for you." Ichigo smiled a honest and big smile that Kurofu loved to see. It had something innocent to it and Ichigo never smiled when he wasn't happy. He never smiled those fake smiles like any other human being did. Even though most of his emotions where hidden behind his scowl you could still see them if you knew him well enough.

"Kurofu, let's take a break. You must be tired by now." Kurofu nodded and landed in a clearing in the forest down below them. Ichigo didn't put him back in the pokeball since his friends would have woken up through that. Instead he let him sleep outside with them, also using him as a pillow. He didn't notice the shadow that was slowly coming near him.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning that they all woke up. Ichigo was the first to wake up. It seemed to have been beaten into him through his father to wake up at this time. It was like a reflex since his body still thought that his father would soon attack him. He opened his eyes and wanted to sit up when he noticed a weight on his stomach. He moved his head and looked at the thing that was laying on him. It was a blue thing. He carefully took it from his stomach and sat up. Leaning against Kurofu he placed this thing on his lap. Kurofu was looking at him with his big red eyes.<p>

"What is this thing Kurofu?" Ichigo asked looking down at his lap where the blue bundle lay.

"That is a Riolu. After we had landed and you had fallen asleep it came out of the bushes and lay down on your stomach. It didn't seem to be threatening or aggressive toward us so I let it be." Ichigo nodded looking Kurofu into the eyes and then back at the Riolu. It didn't take long for the others expect Ash to wake up as well and they soon spotted the Riolu as well. After seeing that it was still asleep the others let it be and Brock started to make dinner while May didn't stop staring at it. It was when Rock was finished with dinner and called them that it seemed to have awakened. It looked around till it noticed the group looking. It tried to snuggle into Ichigo's warm body behind it. Ichigo noticed it starting to shiver and told the others to move a bit away. It finally noticed from what the head was emitted and turned around. It looked up to Ichigo's face and suddenly started to curl into a ball. A few whimpers were heard and Ichigo started to stroke the Riolu's fur to calm it down.

"Are you all right?" Ichigo asked a bit worried. Why had the Riolu started to cry after seeing his face? Was his scowl really so scary?

"You feel like mama and papa!" The Riolu said and started to cry. Ichigo looked at it a bit embarrassed and happy that the others couldn't understand it. He wasn't so lucky thought since Kurofu was right behind him and could understand it as well. Ichigo looked at him with a deep scowl after having heard the first muffled laughs that had started from his throat.

"Where are your mother and father?" Ichigo asked hoping to get some answers.

"They were killed while trying to protect me." Ichigo looked at him shocked. "It happened yesterday and I had run away from the bad guys that did it when I felt your aura. My mummy and daddy use this energy also." Ichigo nodded. He probably meant reiatsu. It seemed that these creatures could use reiatsu since they had much reiatsu. It was a bit like shinigamis.

"Ichigo are you coming?" Brock suddenly asked. "Breakfast is ready!" Ichigo nodded toward him and toke Riolu up. They ate breakfast together and asked Riolu a few questions about what happened and where he was coming from.

Ichigo found out that the Riolu's name was Blaze. It had been black pokemon that had killed the parents. It seemed they had been searching for something. It seemed to be a powerful artifact that was able to bring immortality. Ichigo wasn't so sure if something like that really existed. Every living being would die someday, even if the time was different. Ichigo knew that because even the soul king in his world had died and been replaced before.

Blaze had decided to stay with Ichigo since he 'felt warm'. It had something to do with his aura and the similarity to the parents that had made Blaze stay with them. It had surprised the others, but not as much as they had been about Kurofu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"YOU HAVE A RAYQUAZA!" Ichigo winced by the sheer volume of their voices but nodded.

"Yes, I had found him injured on the island that I was washed on. He was fully healed after a week and decided to come with me. He is really nice ones you know him and he even let me ride his back. Through him I was able to get here so quickly." Ichigo said a bit dreamy. It had been such a nice ride. He hoped that Kurofu would let him ride him again.

The others didn't know what to say. It was Ash that finally broke the silence.

"Can I see him?" Ichigo nodded and Ash's eyes began to shine. He really was like a kid on the inside.

Ichigo looked at Sister Joy and asked after having looked around the room a bit: "Do you have any bigger room? I think that he is too big to release in here." She could only nod, still having an look of awe and fear on her face. When she still didn't move Ichigo asked her again.

"Could you lead us there?" She seemed to finally snap out of her trance and nodded. She began to walk through one door with the group following her. It was a few minutes later that she stopped. Ichigo looked around and nodded to himself as if coming to a conclusion. He took the ball out and threw it into the air. A black and white light came from the ball and Kurofu formed before their eyes. He looked at Ichigo with his red eyes, not knowing what the person himself wanted from him.

"Sorry that I called you out Kurofu. You can sleep here tonight. The ball should be a bit to small right? I called you out because my friends wanted to see you and it is best if I introduce them to you, is it not?" Kurofu nodded and looked at the other humans before him.

"This is Ash, May, her little brother Max and Brock. They travel with me to find a way for me to get home." He looked from the group to Kurofu and back. He held out his hand into the direction of Kurofu and said: "Guys, this is Kurofu!" They nodded but didn't really look at Ichigo. They seemed to be to fixated at Kurofu to really be able to concentrate on anything else.

Kurofu trusted Ichigo to be careful and pick good friends so he lay down his head and closed his eyes. He was still tired and needed the rest. It was when he noticed something leaning on him that he opened one of his eyes, only to spot Ichigo having started to use him as a pillow and having also fallen asleep. Somehow satisfied, Kurofu also went to bed.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>It was still morning when they started to walk again. Ash was complaining about being hungry and still tired when he suddenly stopped and looked up. Blaze suddenly started to shiver and he looked into the direction of the forest they had been in. Ichigo felt someone approaching them fast.<p>

"Guys, we need to move. Something is coming toward us and I have my doubts that it wants to have a normal conservation with us." They all nodded and started to run down the road. It was then that Blaze started to whimper. He also started to whisper 'the black bad monsters' like a mantra and Ichigo knew that this could only mean trouble.

"Blaze you know your way around here right?" Blaze looked up, still being his shivering and whimpering self and nodded.

"Can you bring or lead us to a place where they can't find us? Does a place like that exist here?" Ichigo turned his head and listened to the footsteps that were coming closer. Blaze seemed to think for a minute before nodding. He sprung down from Ichigo's arms and started to run into the forest again. The group followed, hoping that the hideout would be good enough.

They had arrived in a cave when they heard that the things that followed them where almost right behind them. Blaze pointed at the cave with one paw and run inside. Second later the found themselves inside a stone labyrinth. Blaze seemed to know every winkle of it because he let them through it like it was his backyard. They stopped at one stone wall and Blaze pressed one normal looking stone. It turned out that it wasn't a normal stone after all. The wall started to move to the side and a path opened. When they heard the footsteps again they didn'T care if it was a trick or a dead end for the moment. They walked through the 'door' that had opened and started to run through the corridor. They noticed how the wall closed behind them again but it even was a good thing. They weren't able to follow them like this.

They couldn't believe their eyes. They had run through the corridor and had arrived at a beautiful flower field that was surrounded by a forest.

"It's so beautiful!" May squealed and the other nodded their heads. It was weird that something like this existed inside a cave but they didn't care or notice most of the weird facts. They only noticed that something seemed to be wrong when something asked:7

"_**What are you doing here? This is a sacred ground that humans aren't allowed to enter!" **_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If any of you have a request about which pokemon Ichigo should catch, please tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**The truth about what happened?**

* * *

><p>The group turned around to look at a very angry looking pokemon. Ash and his friends took out their pokedex to see what pokemon it was but were met with the info that this pokemon was not registered. Ichigo only stared at it. It felt somehow familiar but he couldn't remember. He was sure that he had seen or at least felt it before. He looked at it again but only the power it radiated felt familiar. The body didn't. It had a beautiful formed silver body with scales. It hands looked a bit like fins but were longer than the normal ones. There was what looked like spikes coming out of its back that curled around the body a bit. The others were looking at it with awe since it was a very beautiful pokemon but Ichigo was trying to remember where he had felt this reiatsu before. It was then that his hollow started to laugh.<p>

"_**You really don't know where you have felt that reiatsu before?"**_ He asked almost mockingly. _**"It is your own you idiot. Maybe she was one of those things that suck away a bit of our powers when we were held inside the stone."**_

Ichigo's eyes widened. If that was true maybe she knew about how he got here and how he would be able to get back. He was about to speak when Blaze started to speak while starting to cry again.

"I met them after I had escaped from the big black monsters that killed my parents. They helped me and took care of me. I had decided to go with them when the black monsters appeared again. We run away and they asked me if I knew a place where we could hide. The only place that I could think of in that short time was here. So if someone needs to be punished for bringing humans here then that should be me."

She looked at him with what Ichigo knew was hatred and disgust. Ichigo could only watch so far. He moved toward Blaze who was already crying very hard again and picked him up. She only seemed to hate him more for that and lifted her fin to strike. Ichigo looked at her with fury and said:

"Do not even think about hitting him or you will feel my wrath." She looked a bit taken aback but was still not putting her fin down.

"Do not test my patience and but your fin down right now" Ichigo saw red. She was threatening his friends and no one is allowed to hurt his friends. She seemed to finally come out of her trance and gave Ichigo one of her own glares. She had been shocked, confused and surprised that a mere human had dared to do that. He needed to be punished to. She formed an energy ball with her still lifted fin and was about to throw it when she slammed into the ground with such a strong force that a crater appeared under her. It was almost if the gravity had become much stronger. She had a hard time looking up but when she managed she was too shocked to say anything. The human was glowing with blue energy and his eyes had become a sky blue color. She felt the power around her. It was a power that she could have never forgotten in all her life. The force that had forced all the air out of her lungs was becoming weaker and finally stopped for her to be able to stand again. The boy before her looked at her with a hateful expression and said:

"I won't kill you since I am not a monster but next time you try and injure my friends you will receive worse wounds than you can image. Now tell me something. Why do you posses a bit of my power? Where and when did you make it your own without my permission?"

She looked at him with shocked, confused and scared eyes while the others could only watch and listen. Blaze had never seen her, the guardian of this place so shocked before. He looked up with admiration at Ichigo. He had protected him.

"Will you answer my question?" Ichigo asked a bit calmer. Had had calmed down and was now looking at the pokemon before him with his own confusion showing. Why did she have his powers? She seemed to notice that his anger had reduced and finally answered.

"It was in the great hall of legends when I received this power so I would be able to protect this place. They let me touch the legendary stone. My body started to absorb the power from the stone without any problems and I started to change. It was seconds later that my whole outer appearance had changed and I had become much more powerful." Ichigo looked at her with a very serious expression before asking:

"What did the stone look like?" It was such a simple question but it could change his whole world.

"It was a white stone with silver and golden colorings." She answered with a soft tone. Nothing left of the angry voice that she had used before.

Ichigo immediately knew that it had been the same stone that he had touched and had been sucked in. He wanted to know more.

"What did they use the stone for and what do you know of the stone?" Maybe he could find a clue of how to get home. This world was a beautiful place and all but he still wanted to see his little sisters again. He didn't want to stay here for the rest of his life.

"It was used to give guardians like myself enough power to protect their given places. It was also used to prevent nature catastrophe that would have killed to many pokemon or human. I heard that it was sometimes also used to seal evil monster from this world. The legend from the stone says that it was Arceus himself who created the stone and used its power to create this world and its life forms. Since the beginning of the world it was protected inside the hall of legends but rumors say that it has disappeared and the dark monsters are searching for it." Ichigo listened careful. At the end he didn't know what to think but the first emotion that came to him was anger. That bastard had created the stone and had used his power for his own interests. He had been the one that had made the stone suck him in. He had been the one that had taken him to a totally different world or dimension without his permission.

"He will pay!" Ichigo sat quietly but the others still heard it.

"What do you mean." Ash asked carefully but he somehow knew. Even thought the others always thought of him as naïve and stupid child it wasn't true. He was clever and he remembered the conservation they had with Ichigo had how the broken stone looked when they had found Ichigo.

"He has kidnapped me and taken me from my own world. He had sucked me into that damn stone and imprisoned me. He even used my powers without my permission. I won't say that I didn't want you all to be born and am happy that he used my powers for something good but he still did that without my permission and imprisoned me in that damn stone. There was nothing but darkness there. I had no feelings of time and the time in my world is probably still moving. That means that my sisters, family and my friends are probably all long dead and I won't be able to see them anymore. He took away what's most important to me and for that I won't forgive him."

The others could only stare at him in shock. They had never thought about how long he had been in the stone or how it was like. They had never really thought about how the time in his dimension flowed and they had never ever imaged that he had felt that way. Ichigo didn't cry. He just sat there on the ground and stared at the beautiful flowers before them. It felt almost like a dream. He didn't want to believe that everyone he knew had already died. He felt so alone right know. No one there to welcome him back and tell him that they were worried, no one there that gave him a hug and started to cry out of happiness and no one there that would smile for him. The purpose in his life had vanished right before his eyes into pure mist. Nothing left from his old life that he so wished to have back, nothing at all. It was then that the sadness and the hollowness were taken over by something else, rage. Arceus would pay for what he had done.

It was when he had that thought that suddenly the earth around them began to shake. The corridor where they had gone through was shaking.

"What is happening?" It was May that almost yelled the sentences.

"Someone is trying to enter. They are trying to force the barrier that protects this place open." The guardian said with a worried tone. It seemed like she was drained. Maybe barriers cost a lot of energy. Ichigo saw how Blaze had started to shiver again with the same look of horror that he had seen before when they had been chased. The others were also frightened. Ichigo knew that he couldn't protect them all from harm if there were too many monsters. There was only one way to get out of here without being harmed. The barrier needed to survive but the guardian looked almost like she was about to collapse. He put a hand on her shoulder and let a little bit of his energy flow into her. She looked at him surprised but seemed to understand what he wanted her to do and nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly she started to shine a silver light and the shaking stopped.

She opened her eyes again and looked up to Ichigo. She smiled and whispered a soft thank you. She didn't know why but he had saved them all and this place. Ichigo gave a soft smile back and then focused on the reiatsu outside that surrounded the place and probably wouldn't go away till they got in. It was an almost black reiatsu that surrounded them all. He now noticed that a bit of his reiatsu was in every one of them but it wasn't just the dark monsters outside, no it also was the ones that stood with him inside. It felt almost like they were all his children and that wasn't such a wrong thought since he had created the first ones even thought he didn't knew. That was such an awkward thought.

"What are these dark monsters? Are they also pokemon or are they something else?" He asked the guardian still not letting go of her shoulder.

"They are beings that were pokemon ones but Arceus brother turned them into these monsters. It was forbidden to talk about this but there were to pokemons in the beginning. One was Arceus and the other was Tirum. They were twins. Arceus was the good twin while Trium was the bad one. Trium wanted to create a world with hatred and destruction while Arceus wanted a world without it. So they started to fight and after a very long and painful fight Arceus won but he let Trium live because he still loved him as a brother. Trium hated Arceus for that and disappeared but also created a dimension of his own but he couldn't create life like Arceus or more like the stone could so he changed pokemon into dark monsters and controls them." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"We need to get out of her. We won't be able to hold up the barrier forever. You need to go with us." Ichigo suddenly said shocking the people around him. They hadn't thought so far even thought it was true.

"I can't leave" the guardian finally said with a sigh "I am the guardian of this place and I must protect it till the end." Ichigo looked at the guardian for a bit before he said:

"You aren't guardian of this place but something that resides inside this place. Even thought this place is beautiful, Arceus would have probably never ordered you to protect it if there wasn't anything else here. Even thought this place may be destroyed when you leave it can always be restored so I don't believe that this place is what he ordered you to guard." They all looked at him with wide eyes. There seemed to be some kind of logic in his worlds.

"Let's search for it together and then leave. You still need to bring me to Arceus so I can a few words with him." Ichigo said the last part with a little smile of his hollow. He knew that it would never compare to the real one put it was enough to send shivers down their spines.

"We will help too!" The group suddenly said and Ichigo looked at them. He nodded and they started to look for something special.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark and they still hadn't found anything when Ichigo suddenly noticed a bit of reiatsu coming from a wall of the cave they were in. He moved toward it and with just a touch the wall moved away. The others had already gathered behind him to see what he had found when he heard a gasp behind him. Ichigo just couldn't believe it. Something like this was hidden here!<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long!<p>

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

They all stared at the thing before them. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was seeing right. Before him was a golden egg. Were legendary pokemon supposed to care about being rich and having money? It was then that he heard loud gasp behind his back coming from the group that had just arrived.

"It's an egg! A pokemon egg!" It was Max that whispered it out. They seemed to be shocked to see it.

"But why it is gold? I have never seen a gold pokemon egg before!" May looked at it curious and shocked. It seems that it also didn't give golden eggs here, but why was it that they called it pokemon eggs? It seemed that Rock noticed his confusion and answered his unsaid question as if he had read Ichigo's mind.

"You still don't know about it right? Pokemon reproduce trough laying eggs. A Pokémon egg is an object from which all Pokémon are known to hatch. The egg's shell will usually have a pattern that reflects the appearance of the Pokémon developing insidebut this egg has a pattern that I have never seen in all my life!" Ichigo was thankful and curious why this egg seemed to be different and which pokemon would come out of it. Without really thinking he lifted the egg and went to the flower field again where the guardian waited. One look at the guardian after they had arrived told him that the power he had given him was almost spent. He looked extremely exhausted and tired. His eyes seemed to drop ever so often and Ichigo was worried that he would soon collapse. They needed to hurry and get out of here.

"We have found the egg that you have been assigned to protect." Ichigo noticed relieve and the dread in the guardian's eyes. He didn't seem to be so sure about their decision to leave this place. He wanted to reassure him. He wouldn't leave if that meant leaving someone else behind that could only wait for death.

"Do not worry about this place. You can and will be able to rebuild it when you come back. This ground will recover from the wounds that will be inflicted on it. With your help it will recover even faster but if you don't leave this place with us now you will die and then you won't be able to guard this place anymore or help it recover." The guardian slowly nodded and Ichigo let out a sigh of relieve. He had somehow convinced the guardian to leave with them.

"You are right! we should be going, but how? The only entrance is blocked." The group gasped and looked shocked at each other. They hadn't thought of this. It was when Ichigo's voice broke the silence that he got their attention.

"I have noticed a gap in the ceiling of this cave. We could blast a hole into the ceiling of this cave and use our flying pokemon to get outside. Does anyone have a pokemon that can make the gap in the ceiling expand?" Ash and rock nodded and were about to call out their pokemon when Blaze stopped them by making a loud noise. They looked at him, but he didn't return the gaze and simply moved so he stood directly under the gap in the ceiling. They could only watch how a blue energy ball formed a few millimeters away from his paws and then was shot at the gap with a quick movement of his paw.

A hole big enough for them to squeeze their way through opened and Ichigo could see the proud look in Blaze eyes when he turned to them again. Ichigo had a quick flashback how his sisters always looked at him like that when they wanted to be praised and it was worth to praise Blaze for this. He crouched down to be at the eye level of blaze or at least near it and rubbed his head affectionate.

"That was great" he said it in a quiet voice but everyone present could see the small smile that had started to appear on his face. The guardian who had never seen the warm sight of Ichigo before was puzzled how a human could change their behavior so much in such a short time. It didn't help this image of a friendly person that he always seemed to scowl.

He stood up again and pulled a pokeball from his bag. The guardian looked at it with curiosity. What pokemons did this human or whatever he was posses?

Ichigo threw the pokeball into the air while saying: "I need your help, come on out Kurofu" Everyone watched in awe how the black Rayquaza appeared. Even thought Ash and his friends had seen Kurofu a few times before it still didn't stop the awe that came from seeing his majestic form appear before their very eyes. Still they were better of then the guardian herself. She seemed to be too shocked to even speak. Ichigo had a legendary pokemon. It was enough to make her mouth go dry and her brain run in circles. Kurofu looked at them all before looking at Ichigo with a questionable gaze. What did he want? Ichigo noticed this right away and started to speak:

I need you to fly us outside through the gap or more like hole in the ceiling. The normal and only entrance that existed in this place has been blocked and we need to get out before they break through the stone and barrier that protects this place." Kurofu having easily understood the problem lay down for them to climb on his back. Ichigo was the first that moved toward him and sat right behind his ears while the others carefully came closer and did the same. The guardian was the last one that slowly moved toward him and finally also sat down. Kurofu had also noticed how tired the guardian looked and he was a guardian since he leaked that specific powers. He had probably exhausted himself through holding the barrier up. He was about to start and fly when he heard a loud noise. He knew that that would probably mean that they have broken through and didn't even look into that direction and started to fly.

The group that was sitting onto Kurofu could only watch when he started to fly and move away from the ground. It was seconds later that the place was flooded with dark monsters. They tried to grab Kurofu's tail fin and almost succeeded in it if Kurofu hadn't moved it out of the way before straightening it again to be able to fly correctly. It was still a very small hole and they had been almost too big to be able to fit through but Kurofu had lived long and through his long live had learned to fly excellent what had also saved them from crashing into the wall when he had moved his tail out of the way from their reach. The Dark monsters that had been able to fly tried to follow but didn't have such luck. They got stuck in the hole or didn't even manage to move into it. Only the smallest of them were able to squeeze through and were now chasing them.

The group was trying to hold onto Kurofu as best as they could but it was very hard with the speed that he was moving with. The flying dark monsters where still after them and Kurofu used many maneuvers to shake them off. It was when they reached a mountain that was covered with trees that Kurofu knew how to shake their pursuers off. He dove into the forest and moved through the tree. The group feared that they would collide with a tree but Kurofu evaded them all with quick movements. The dark monsters had no change and soon they had shaken them all off. Ichigo noticed this and made Kurofu stop his movement and land. He looked around but heard nothing out of the ordinary. There were the sounds of different pokemon that lived in this forest but nothing more.

"I think I really am lucky that I have you as my pokemon!" Ichigo said with a bit of awe.

"You really know how to fly. I think that I have never seen someone so big move so elegant and quick through trees that almost leave no opening to move through." He was petting Kurofu on the head absently. Kurofu liked the attention and let it be. He probably would have bit anyone else that had tried to pet him but with Ichigo it was different. He was alright.

It was a few moments later that Ash stomach started to growl. May groaned while Max only smiled and Rock said: "You really are the worse when it comes to hunger. Even thought we were just chased around and almost killed you still can think about eating. I wish I had your nerves sometimes." They all started to laugh when Ash stomach growled a second time and started to prepare for dinner.

When they lay themselves to sleep, they never knew it what danger they were in or that it would only get worse from now on. For now they only knew how tiredness had taken them over and closed their eyes under the beautiful night sky.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the story so far.<p>

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It was in the next morning that they all woke up to an unusual scene. Ichigo was still asleep lying on the hard earth. Next to him was a very worried looking Blaze that was trying to awaken him. Next to Blaze stood the Guardian with blue glowing eyes, looking down at Ichigo with the same worry. Ichigo's body was glowing a faint blue. The group noticed that regardless how many times Blaze tried to wake Ichigo, Ichigo didn't react in the slightest. It almost looked like he was dead. They slowly, uncertainly moved toward the still body. Rock was the first to stand beside Ichigo's body on the ground and looked him over. He stopped after a second and looked too shocked to speak. It was when the group started to ask him questions that he said: "He isn't breathing"

They were about to panic when the guardian stopped and reassured them that everything is alright.

"Don't worry! His heart is still beating and he is still alive. It feels almost like he doesn't need to breathe. It's almost like he is in trance. Blaze and I have tried to wake him up but without success. We should get him to a Pokecenter or how you humans call it, where we can lay him down till he awakens." It was decided after a short debate that they would do just that. They question was how to transport Ichigo and how they were going to get to a pokecenter. Ash had an idea.

"Do you remember what he asked me to do before we started to journey together?" He asked May, Max and Brock. They thought for a moment and then nodded.

"That might even work" Brock said with a smile. They took the pokeball from around Ichigo's neck and opened it, letting Ichigo being sucked in.

"…but how do we get him to a pokecenter. The nearest is still pretty far away." It was Max that had asked. They thought for a minute. It was the guardian that suddenly suggested a solution.

"We could ask Ichigo's Rayquaza to bring us to the nearest pokecenter. He will probably help if it is to help Ichigo. I will talk to him. They nodded and searched for the pokeball of Kurofu. They found it fairly quickly but no one made a move to throw it and summon the Rayquaza. It was Max that suddenly took the ball and threw it up calling out Kurofu's name and saying that they needed its help.

Kurofu appeared, looking as majestic as always and looked at them, mostly at Max. Max wanted to talk but wasn't able to do anything more than move his mouth. It was Blaze and the Guardian at the end that described the situation to Kurofu and got him to help them out.

* * *

><p>They had flown for a bit when Ichigo's ball started to glow. First it was only the shell that glowed a very faint blue but suddenly cracks appeared along the shell and a very strong blue light came out of those cracks. It wasn't long after that the cracks started to grow and multiply till the ball couldn't withstand the pressure from within anymore and broke. The light that flew out in that instant and went in every direction would soon be reported as seen from all over the world. Ichigo who had been inside the ball was now thrown out and fell onto Kurofu's back, still asleep.<p>

Kurofu noticed that something is wrong hurried toward the pokecenter. When they arrived they landed near the pokecenter in a forest, called Kurofu back into his ball and carried Ichigo to the front doors of the pokecenter. Joy seemed to have noticed them coming toward the door, because she came toward them and checked Ichigo over for any wounds. It seemed that she didn't think he was dead because she didn't check if he was still breathing or not but she still connected him with various machines to monitor his condition.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day and the start of the night his condition had jet to change. Nothing had happened till then. He hadn't woken up or had emitted any blue light. He still also wasn't breathing but his heart was still beating like it didn't matter if he did or did not. It was around elf o'clock when they noticed that Blaze had started to shiver and the Guardian had started to look worried.<p>

"What's wrong?" It was sister Joy that had noticed their weird behavior. She hadn't moved away from Ichigo's side since he had been brought to her. She was also worried why he still hadn't woken up. There weren't any wounds or other things that would have made him gone into coma. She had already noticed that he wasn't breathing but it really seemed like he just didn't need to breathe.

The group next to her looked at her with frightened eyes. They all looked nervous and soon told her about the black pokemon that had been chasing them and how it was Blaze that had warned them through his shivering the last time. After they had told her everything about the black monsters it would have been an understatement to say she was just worried.

"Take all your belongings and bring them in here. We will barricade this room. Also bring supplies so that if we have to wait for them to go away that we have something to eat. It is best to hurry because I think they will be here soon." The group of friends nodded and quickly scrambled everything they had and needed together into the room were Ichigo lay. Joy closed and looked the door behind them, closing everything that would let the black pokemon have the slightest change off entering. She checked the monitors one last time and then they waited. It wasn't till one o'clock that they suddenly heart claws move on the floor outside the room. The noises were becoming louder. They suspected that more and more black pokemon were coming into the pokecenter and moving toward them. Soon one started to scratch on the door that they were behind. Then it became quiet again. It was almost a suffocating quiet till a loud noise was heard. Something had slammed against the door. The noise was heard many times till it stopped fully again.

"I am really happy that those doors are made of steel." It was Sister Joy that whispered it. The others didn't know what to say so they just nodded their heads. It had already been an hour since the noises had ceased. They thought that the black pokemons had finally given up and were about to let out their breath that they had hold unconsciously now and then when something even bigger and more massive slammed against the door. It was a few times later that a crack appeared in the door. Soon after the first a second crack appeared but the door still withstood the attacker. It was with the next powerful slam that the door finally gave in and let the attacker threw. It was a monster, not even resembling a pokemon anymore that stood before them. It reached out his hand or better claws, since nothing more fit through the door, reaching for Ichigo when he finally opened his eyes.

They could only watch how his eyes changed color from brown to sky blue and the monster moved his claws away as if he had been struck. Ichigo sat up and looked at it with a visibly scowl on his face.

"Disappear, you don't belong here. Go back to your own world." Ichigo's voice sounded so strong and clear that they weren't sure if this wasn't just a dream. The monster before him disappeared in a burst of light with every other black monster in the surrounding area. Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them again. The color had gone back to the usual brown and the scowl had lessened even thought it was still there like always. He looked around a bit confused and then to the group behind him.

"Where are we and what happened?" He asked. At first the group didn't want to believe that he didn't know but the confused look they got convinced them at the end and they told Ichigo everything they knew. It was after they had explained everything that Sister Joy asked if he remembered anything about what happened. Ichigo was about to shock his head when he stopped and thought about it.

"I remember that I was dreaming. A dream, no, a memory already long forgotten since it happened so long ago. I was in the stone, no outside of it but the world around me resembled it. It was dark, very dark and there was nothing. It wasn't like everything had been destroyed and there wasn't any live left. It was more like nothing had been created till then. I don't really remember what happened after that but it was something important. I know that it was something live changing that I am not allowed to fully forget. I need to remember." Ichigo stopped there and lost himself in his thoughts. The people and pokemon around him stayed quiet scared that they might disturb him while he thought. It wasn't the same quiet that they had felt when they had been surrounded by the dark monsters. It was a comfortable quiet that slowly lulled them all to sleep expect Ichigo, who was lost in thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it<p> 


End file.
